La ritournelle de Cissy
by Anael Scott
Summary: Encore une fois Seveurs devra consoler Cissy... Disclamer : Les persos sont à J.K.R et la chanson à Nicolas Ciccone


Il l'avait su à la seconde même où les flammes étaient devenues vertes. Il avait su qu'elle allait en sortir en pleurs. La seule variable qu'il ne savait pas était dans quel état. C'était toujours ainsi depuis près de 20 ans.

Tu l'aimes d'amour  
Depuis près d' toujours  
Depuis presque toute ta vie  
T'as toujours tout compris  
T'as toujours su dire oui  
T'es toujours restée près d' lui

Cette ritournelle lui revenait en tête à chaque fois. Quand il l'avait connue, elle était déjà avec lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis leurs naissances. Leurs familles étant affiliées en affaires et surtout de sang-pur. Elle lui avait même déjà confié qu'elle l'aimait, depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans. Severus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Elle si douce, si calme, si belle...

Tout comme un ange  
Comme un doux archange  
Tu le protèges jour et nuit  
T'es heureuse quand il rit  
Tu partages ses ennuis  
T'es sa femme et son amie

Il les avait connus lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. Son intronisation aux forces du mal l'avait propulsé dans leur cercle de connaissances. Lui qui était si perdu, elle l'avait rassuré, l'avait pris sous son aile. Elle était devenue son amie, sa seule amie depuis Lily. Ils se disaient tout… et il devait ramasser les pots cassés.

Mais lui, au lieu de te faire l'amour, il te fait la violence  
Lui, au lieu de te faire l'amour, il te fait la violence

Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Il avait toujours été violent et mauvais. Elle si douce avait toujours été là. Elle avait reçu les coups, les humiliations… elle les avait pris comme les seules preuves d'amour qu'elle ne recevrait jamais de lui. Et Severus, quand il était entré dans sa vie, lui avait demandé pourquoi. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle l'aimait.

Cours, cours, Cissy, cours  
Loin de la nuit, loin du tonnerre  
Loin du silence et de l'hiver  
Cours, cours, Cissy, cours  
Refaire le jour, refaire le ciel  
Refaire la vie et le soleil

Et là, elle était encore devant lui, en pleurs. Un hématome grossissant sur son oeil droit, la lèvre éclatée. Ses doux cheveux blonds s'échappaient de son chignon, sa robe était déchirée. Cette vision lui brisait le coeur. Sa seule amie. Il souffla de tristesse et l'emmena sur le sofa. Encore une nuit à la consoler. Encore une nuit à la soigner. Encore une fois il devra la laisser rentrer à l'aube. Encore une fois il attendra avec appréhension qu'une fois prochaine, elle n'y survive pas.

Tu pardonnes tout  
Tu oublies tout  
Jusqu'à croire que c'est ta faute  
Tu ignores le silence  
Tu dévores la souffrance  
Tu refoules et fermes les yeux

À chaque fois c'est la même chose, elle le défend, le protège et dit que c'est elle le problème. Il sait que cette fois ne sera certainement pas différente. Lorsqu'elle aura arrêté de trembler et commencera son long monologue sur sa propre culpabilité. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette situation encore longtemps.

Tu le serres tout fort  
Tu le prends tout fort  
Lorsqu'il te dit qu'il s'en veut  
Tu veux croire à ses mots  
Tu veux croire qu'il est beau  
Tu veux tant le rendre heureux

Il l'avait vu se jeter dans les bras de son bourreau de mari. Lui pardonnant tout. Il les avait vu les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle parlait de lui... Pour lui elle avait intégré les mangemorts, pour lui elle avait tué ses premiers enfants... un Malfoy ne fait qu'un fils ! disait-il. Pour lui elle n'en avait pas eu d'autres après Draco... Pour lui elle avait abandonné ses rêves... Pour lui, pour lui, pour lui ! Et qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Rien. Des coups. Des insultes. Des humiliations. Et il disait l'aimer...Il l'aimait peut-être, mais tellement mal !

Mais lui, au lieu de te faire l'amour, il te fait la violence  
Lui, au lieu de te faire l'amour, il te fait la violence

Maintenant que la guerre était finie pour de bon, elle espérait... Elle espérait lui disait-elle que Lucius allait voir qu'elle était là pour lui. Qu'il allait vraiment l'aimer. Qu'il allait enfin lui rendre toute sa tendresse.

Cours, cours, Cissy,cours  
Loin de la nuit, loin du tonnerre  
Loin du silence et de l'hiver  
Cours, cours, Cissy, cours  
Refaire le jour, refaire le ciel  
Refaire la vie et le soleil

Étrangement, ce soir pas de discours. Elle reste là, sans bouger. Elle se serre doucement contre son ami et c'est tout. Severus lui caresse les cheveux doucement, essayant de lui faire passer toute sa tendresse par ce simple geste. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Il le savait, elle allait repartir bientôt. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il fut surpris. Ses yeux bleus étaient doux, résolus et affectueux. Elle lui fit un sourire, déposa chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser qui ne voulait parler que d'amour fraternel. Un simple touché de remerciement. Et il eu peur. Ce baiser voulait tout simplement dire : merci d'avoir toujours été là. Avant même qu'il n'ait fait un geste elle était repartie par la cheminée.

Il rentre tard, respirant la mort  
Les yeux rouges et orageux  
Il te cherche comme un fou  
Mais s'écroule à genoux  
Lorsqu'il trouve ton mot d'adieu  
Tu es déjà loin  
Lorsqu'il serre les poings  
Et qu'il se remplit de feu  
Tes larmes coulent jusqu'au sol  
La douleur te rend folle  
Et la rage te crève les yeux

Ce fut un Lucius furieux qui débarqua chez lui le soir. Les yeux fous, la baguette brandie. Il parlait de manière décousue. Severus ne comprenait rien. Du moins tant qu'il ne lu pas le parchemin que l'ancien mangemort avait à la main. Une lettre d'adieux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle l'avait quitté. De la seule manière qu'elle pouvait. Un poison à effet rapide et sans antidote. Sa douce amie était partie rejoindre sa Lily. Il avait perdu les deux seules femmes de sa vie : son amour et sa meilleure amie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues... Elle était partie. Mais au moins, elle serait en sécurité maintenant.

Mais plus jamais personne ne t' fera la violence  
Non, plus jamais personne ne t' fera la violence

Severus se rendit aux funérailles, dans une matinée fraîche du mois de novembre, un simple et dernier hommage à une femme qui avait trop enduré. Il était le seul à vraiment savoir. Savoir qu'elle avait été battue toute sa vie, savoir que son unique amour s'était joué d'elle, savoir que finalement elle avait choisi de partir. « Accident de potion », c'était la cause officielle du décès. Lucius avait continué de l'humilier même dans la mort. Lorsque tous furent partis, il embrassa la pierre tombale doucement, presque religieusement puis quitta le cimetière... il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de terminer sa journée.

Gazette du sorcier no.123, 22 novembre 1998  
édition spéciale du dimanche

Nous vous annonçons en primeur la mort du chef de la famille Malfoy, hier dans la matinée. Il semblerait que l'ancien Mangemort, lavé des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui et sa famille par Harry Potter à la fin de la guerre aurait été sauvagement attaqué dans son propre séjour. Il aurait été battu et humilié avant d'être forcé de se suicider sous Imperium. Les Aurors sont sur l'enquête et ne veulent donner aucun détail. Fait étrange, Severus Snape se serait semble-t-il suicidé quelques heures plus tard... Les deux affaires sont-elle liées ? Rappelons que Severus Snape était aussi un Mangemort repentit... Nous suivrons pour vous cette histoire !


End file.
